parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A VeggieFan's Life
A VeggieFan's Life is''' "A Bug's Life spoof by VeggieFan2000" It appered on Youtube on October 4, 2016''' Cast:(DON'T EDIT THIS) *Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) as Flik *Tootie (Fairly Oddparents) as Princess Atta *Disgust (Inside Out) as Dot *Juby Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) as The Queen *Sparky (Fairly Oddparents) as Aphie *Oh (Home) & AJ (Fairly Oddparents) as Dot's 2 BoyFriends *Woody (Toy Story) as Mr.Soil *Bo Peep (Toy Story) as Dr.Flora *Verne (Over the Hedge) as Thorny *Etno (Space Goofs) as Cornelius *Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Hopper *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Molt *Frankencelery (VeggieTales) as Thumper *Hermie & Wormie (Hermie and Friends) as Axel & Loco *Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) as P.T. Flea *Tom (Tom & Jerry) as Francis *Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as SIim *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Heimlich *Bud (Space Goofs) as Dim *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Gypsy *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Manny *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Rosie *Jean-Claude & Phillipe Pea (VeggieTales) as Tuck & Roll *Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) as The Fly Brothers *Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Thud *Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) as The Bird *Bob,Larry,Jerry,Jimmy,Pa Grape and Mr.Lunt (VeggieTales) as Ants *Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Ants who shouts "I'm lost" *Bacon Bill (VeggieTales in the House) as Ants that gets tired *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Grasshoppers *Motato (VeggieTales in the House) as Grasshoppers next to Molt, Axel & Loco *Mr.Nezzer & Scooter (VeggieTales) as 2 Grasshopper that Dot overhears *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales),Charlie Brown & as Blueberry Troop Kids *Lenny & Mr.Muffins (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Flies at Circus *Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as Baby Maggots *Jimmy Neutron as Drumming Tarantula *Rex, Hamm and Trixie (Toys Story) as Circus Fireflies *Zigel, Migel, Figel and Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins) as Flies who throw berries *Cow & Chicken as Harry & Bug Friends *Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents) as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) as Mime Bug *Homer Simpson (Simpsons) as Bartender *Marge Simpson (Simpsons) as Cockroach Waitress *Jessie (Toy Story) as Mosquito Waitress *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Slick *Mung Daal (Chowder) as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' *Duck (VeggieTales) as Baby Birds *Larryboy (Larryboy:The Cartoon Adventures) as Woody (in Outtakes) *Wreck-It Ralph as Heimlich Butterfly Chapters #Opening Credit/Harvest Time #Princess Tootie Gets Stressed Out #Timmy's Invention #Disgust Meets Timmy #Timmy Looses the Food #The Cartoons Villains #Disgust Meets Bing Bong #Timmy's Trial #Timmy Goes For Help #Phinea's Circus #Phineas Get Burnt #Timmy Tries to Find Warriors #Robin Hood Act #Timmy's Flight Home #Timmy is Back #Celebration #Circus Cartoons #A Bird #Tootie Apologizes to Timmy #Timmy Has A Plan #Building The Bird #The Cartoon Villains' Hideout #The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island #The Party #Battle Stations #The Cartoon Villains Arrive #Disgust Runs For Her Life #Disgust Begs Timmy to Come #Back Show Time (Part 1) #Show Time (Part 2) #Timmy To The Rescue #Phineas Burns the Bird #The Cartoons Band Together #The Fight #The Chase/Bing Bong's Demise #Happy Time Again #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 1 #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 2 #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 3 #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 4 Movie used: A Bug's Life Clips from movie & TV Shows used: *The Fairly Oddparents *Jimmy Neutron *Toys Story *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *VeggieTales *Hermie and Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Animaniacs *VeggieTales in the House *Wreck-It Ralph *Spongebob SquarePants *3-2-1 Penguins *Cow & Chicken *Simpsons *Chowder *Larryboy the Cartoon Adventures *Jonah a VeggieTales Movie Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies